The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an adaptive, power-injected port extender for coupling a plurality of information handling systems to a network.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are typically coupled to networking devices such as, for example, port extenders, that provide multiple connections to the network. Port extenders typically couple to network controllers and/or other networking devices and provide a plurality of ports with which to couple IHSs to the network controller. However, the use of port extenders can raise issues when power sources are not plentiful, e.g., when the IHSs coupled to the port extender require the available power sources (e.g., power outlets) such that there is no power source for the port extender, when there are no readily available power sources for the port extender or IHSs, and/or in a variety of other limited power source situations known in the art. In general, the use of port extenders in high density IHS configurations and remote locations can cause issues with respect to the lack of available power sources for the port extender and/or the IHSs, and high costs can be associated with the cabling of the port extender or IHSs to a power source.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved port extender.